Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephoto lens and an image pickup apparatus using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Photography using a telephoto lens or a super-telephoto lens (hereinafter referred to as “telephoto lens”) has the effect of making a distant subject or a small subject appear in front of the photographer. For this reason, telephoto lenses are widely used in various scenes such as taking photographs of sports scenes, taking photographs of wild animals such as wild birds, and astrophotography.
Examples of telephoto lenses for use in taking photographs of such scenes are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2009-139543, 2008-261969, 2013-250293, and H09-236742.